Eres mia
by RBAlways423
Summary: El escritor mas chulo y mujeriego de Nueva York esta decidido a renunciar a su vida de ensueño para recuperar a la única mujer por la que ha valido la pena luchar, es preciso saber si ella esta dispuesta a sucumbir a sus placeres o ya esta cansada de esperar
1. Chapter 1

No pudo evitar volver cuando sus ojos se estrellaron con la portada de aquella revista, ni siquiera se salvó de sentirse un miserable al comprobar en cuestión de minutos lo mucho que había perdido por cobarde. Es ella ahora la que comete un grabe error pues a pesar de no verla en meses reconoce perfectamente que no está enamorada, que esa sonrisa solo muestra un exterior que nada tiene que ver con sus sentimientos verdaderos. Precisamente ellos se unieron bajo el juramento de no creer en el matrimonio, vivieron la libertad de una manera exquisita bajo un volcán de tentaciones y un deseo profundo que jamás encuentra la calma.

Y quizás fue esa independencia la misma que logró alejarlos, culpable de separar los caminos y obligarle a seguir sin esos ojos verdes. Ella puede haber encontrado un príncipe con un castillo y una vida perfecta, pero olvidarse de aquellos tiempos cuando montaban bicicleta bajo la lluvia y caían sobre la yerba mojada entre risas y compartiendo besos simplemente dejándose llevar, eso es imposible. Hay sueños que siguen ahí cuando despiertas. Es que no se puede amar mas en la vida, si es que ella comanda sus noches desde muy lejos y si antes no se atrevió a buscarla, ahora ha llegado el momento.

No le falta valor para tocar su puerta, por mas que su corazón este queriendo salírsele del cuerpo y correr el mismo abrazarla. Es un canalla y lo sabe, un trotamundos que gracias a las letras ha encontrado su lugar. O eso creía porque ahora no hay sitio en el universo donde pueda vivir sabiendo que ella es la mujer de un hombre corriente que acabará encerrando su luz y cortando sus alas.

Kate no demora mucho en abrir y al toparse con la imagen de quien ha condenado su espíritu a la adicción de un único placer deja caer un vaso que gracias a la habilidad del escritor no logra tocar el piso. Tiene que tratarse de una pesadilla y por eso intenta cerrar la puerta rezando porque no sea verdad, Richard no se lo pone fácil, el nunca se lo pone fácil y con su pierna impide que eso suceda.

-Tienes que irte- esas han sido sus primeras palabras de bienvenida

\- Es que acaso esta tu marido en casa, no tengo ningún problema preséntamelo- sonríe con absoluta confianza- quiero ver quien es el idiota que cree que puede tenerte

\- Por favor- ella cuida de no ser escuchada para no complicar su destino

\- Voy a esperarte- queda mareada con el aroma salvaje de su amante y con el susurro que le regala a sus oídos- donde fuera nuestra primera vez ¿recuerdas?- de repente la imagen de dos cuerpos completamente sudados, entregados, desesperados, golpean su conciencia- claro que lo recuerdas- decide marcharse ante la inminente aproximación de unos pasos por el salón

\- Kate, Kate me estas escuchando- claro que no es consiente de la inesperada visita que su mujer acaba de recibir- escuche el timbre desde el baño ¿quién era?

\- No lo se cuando abrí ya no estaba- contesta lo primero que se le ocurre

\- ¿Y que haces parada en la puerta?, parece que has tenido una impresión muy fuerte- el doctor abraza a su chica al notarla muy rara

\- Cosas mías, vamos la comida esta lista- besa sus labios con delicadeza y ella es incapaz de sentir nada después de que Richard Castle virara su mundo al revés

* * *

Es la principal responsable de que haya echo sus maletas sin pensárselo dos veces, la que mandó aquella revista hasta su hotel en el caribe, la que hizo que despertara y decidiera ir a por la mujer de su vida. Y es que Lannie siempre amado verlos juntos siendo la mejor amiga de Kate reconoce perfectamente que ha sido muy feliz a su lado y casarse sin querer es muy jodido al final. Pudo ver a su amiga tragarse el dolor cuando se separaron, reprimir sus emociones y atragantarse con el llanto contenido. Por eso aun en riesgo de que Kate no le volviese a dirigir la palabra decidió avisarle de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Aun no puedo creer que hayas vuelto- se alegra profundamente de que aun le importe y quiera luchar

\- Yo nunca pensé que ella me estuviese esperando, y me conformé con la idea de estuviera con otros pero ¿casarse? Lannie, ella es mía si ha de casarse con alguien tiene que ser conmigo- es cierto que jamás paso por su cabeza la idea de una boda pero vivir a su lado el resto de sus días siempre fue prioridad

\- Conozco a mi amiga Rick, después de lo que vivió contigo tiene claro que no quiere sufrir, que quiere tener una familia pero ese doctor no es hombre para ella- ni siquiera sabe el porqué pero no le cae para nada bien

\- Es tan preciosa- toma de su copa- no se como pero voy a demostrarle que yo puedo ser el padre de sus hijos esta vez vine para quedarme Lannie- le da un beso a su amiga y se dirige al reencuentro

* * *

Estuvo meditando un par de minutos y no encontró mas salida que asistir a ese parque donde estuvieron juntos por primera vez. El es muy capaz de aparecer en su casa si no le pone un stop y por supuesto por mas que lo niegue tiene ganas de verlo y de estar cerca de él. A estas alturas ella le imaginaba casado con tres morenas del caribe y aunque le dolía la idea al menos lo aceptaba con tranquilidad, después de todo las mujeres jamás han parado de perseguirle. Ella pudo haberle seguido pero no fue así.

Tuvo que esperar que su futuro marido se marchara al hospital para salir sin dar explicaciones.

-Se que este lugar te trae muchos recuerdos- Para Richard tenerla así con el viento despeinando su cabello tan hermosa como siempre es algo extraordinario

\- Rick por los buenos momentos que compartimos no me busques- suplica mientras se devora su olor

\- Acaso no me quieres ni como amigo, o es que tu novio no lo aceptaría- le da igual donde tenga que llegar pero va a recuperarla de alguna manera

\- Como tu amiga deberías desearme lo mejor- no puede conseguir parar de mirarlo como si lo desease mas que nada y el efecto que logra en él es esa maldita sonrisa

\- El mejor soy yo- es esa pose de chico malo y creído lo que mas le encantaba- desde que aparecí en tu puerta he estado notando que aquí falta algo- ella lo mira inquieta- un abrazo- frunce el ceño- es la base de los reencuentros

Si su aroma a metros de distancia es sofocante, ahora así, sin un centímetro de por medio esta a punto de perder el sentido y le agarra fuerte sin vergüenza, involuntariamente se aferra a su camisa y se hunde en su cuello. El se divierte haciendo círculos en su cabello percibiendo que pese a cualquier circunstancia ella sigue latiendo por dentro, sigue perdidamente enamorada aunque siendo sincero él no merece ni la mitad de ese amor tan bonito.

-Vine a recuperarte- menciona firme y ella temerosa se aleja

\- Voy a casarme, es demasiado tarde vuelve a tus giras, tus fiestas aquí no queda nada para los dos- seca sus lagrimas y se niega a mirarle

\- Me conoces, no voy a dejarte ir porque eres mía me quieres a mi di la verdad- esa seguridad le molesta pero tiene razón- te aburres con él me lo han contado

\- Has estado viendo a Lannie- no hay otra explicación

\- Recuerdas cuando solíamos hacer todo juntos, incluso poner asesinos tras las rejas- se sienta en el banco pensativo

\- ¿ Que ganas con esto Rick? Satisfacer tu posición de macho creer que me tienes ganada para toda la vida entérate de que finalmente conocí aun hombre que te da mil vueltas y tiene claro lo que quiere- el regreso de Castle pone en riesgo su futuro y lo sabe

\- Yo te quiero- jamás lo menciono antes, es mas jamás se lo dijo a ninguna mujer- me di cuenta que te amo Kate y quiero que seas mía como siempre lo fuiste

\- Demasiado tarde, puede que yo aun sienta muchas cosas por ti pero no voy a dejar que mi vida se arruine otra vez con tus palabras- tiene que volverse de acero para hacerle frente

\- Y si me das un beso de despedida- se muerde el labio mirando los de ella

\- No me hagas reír

* * *

Hace días que no logra concentrarse en nada, que no sabe como organizar su pensamiento, que el puzle no se completa ya no sabe si por falta de piezas o porque sobran motivos. La boda le da exactamente igual, no disfruta probarse un vestido, ni buscar un lugar mágico pero si le asusta hasta donde pueda llegar Castle, es capaz de aparecerse en la boda y armar la marimorena. Josh esta desparecido, demasiado ocupado menos mal así no se da cuenta lo que esta pasando. Ha olvidado la cita para pagar el deposito del local y al final ha mandado el cheque con un empleado del hospital.

-¿Te llevo?- al parecer ya ha sacado del garaje ese auto deportivo

\- Quieres dejar de perseguirme- quiere parar de encontrárselo en todos lados

\- Es mejor que dejarte plantada- la situación es insoportable

-Castle, no tienes derecho- le llama la atención

\- Venga Kate, vas a decirme que ese tipo es perfecto nadie lo es, cuando estabas conmigo lo primero y mas importante siempre fuiste tu- se baja del auto con chulería

\- No seas patético, se perfectamente que esto para ti es un desafío nada mas y esta vez querido mío no vas a ganar

\- Yo lo único que se es que quiero comerte esa boca

* * *

A Javier le encanta servirle de chofer a su amigo sobre todo porque con semejante modelo del año todas las chicas se quedan viéndolo y eso lo disfruta. Es un hombre felizmente casado, pero esos momentos le sientan bien. Lo que no entiende es como Castle quiere dejar esa vida teniendo todos los lujos, todas las mujeres y encima en plenitud.

-Por mas que digas que esa mujer te pertenece, estoy seguro que esta vez te va quedar grande el objetivo- el conoce a Kate por mas débil que fuera en sus tiempos con Castle ahora esta mas fuerte que nunca

\- ¿Quieres apostar?, el Ferrari es tuyo- dice sin pensar

\- No sabia que estabas tan decidido, es cierto que quieres casarte con Beckett- aun no se lo puede creer

\- Quiero quedarme aquí, quiero vivir con ella, lejos no es lo mismo- ahora es que se arrepiente de haberse marchado

\- Tienes que aceptar que su prometido es un buen tipo, yo creo que ella se merece estar en paz después de lo que ha pasado

\- Yo puedo darle paz y todo lo que quiera, sabes que me vuelvo loco cada vez que la veo que lo que ella me pida se lo doy- la desesperación comienza a latir en sus venas

* * *

Ahora reflexionando al respecto no es que tenga muchas cosas en común con su mejor amiga, ni sabe como se convirtió en su cómplice pero lo cierto es que la conoce tan bien como a la palma de su mano. Vamos que no tiene caso mentir delante de ella pues siempre le adivina los pensamientos y es jodidamente frustrante. Lannie siempre defendiendo a Castle, siempre intentando juntarlos como si se hubiese empeñado a muerte en una causa que ahora mismo considera perdida. No hay manera de que se deje arrastrar por una aventura que comienza y luego se acaba.

-¿Y esa cara?- la morena se encuentra disfrutando como pez en el agua

-Odio los bares llenos de tíos babosos y salidos- suelta aire pero no hay manera de relajarse

\- Y prefieres quedarte en casa sola porque tu prometido esta en una conferencia en Hong Kong- protesta

\- Es en África Lannie- la corrige

\- Eso que mas da, tienes que relajarte amiga extraño a la Kate de antes- le da un sorbo a su piña colada

\- Tu tienes la culpa, trajiste a Castle de vuelta a mi vida y eso me tiene estresada

\- Si aun consigue eso en ti solo puede significar- es interrumpida

\- Solo puede significar que le odio, y no quiero saber mas nada de él

\- Hablan de mi bellas damas- el escritor se acerca a la mesa todo perfumado, guapísimo con una vestimenta única combinado la fama con lo original y alardeando de tener en sus manos el vino mas caro, y encima con la piel bronceada de sus vacaciones

\- Esto no puede ser, es la tercera vez que te encuentro en el día- se mueve incomoda en su asiento-ha sido cosa tuya Lannie y yo una idiota por no sospecharlo

\- Tranquila- se sienta en la mesa con naturalidad- los treinta te han sentado fatal

\- Y a ti tantos millones han acabado matando el poco cerebro que te quedaba- se defiende en vez de huir se queda peleando

\- Que gracioso no, el tiempo pasa y nosotros seguimos discutiendo- sonríe porque realmente extrañaba esos momentos- tienes a todos los hombres del lugar deseando desnudarte- le susurra al oído en privado

\- Mas el único que puede hacerlo no se encuentra aquí- le sigue el juego y Lannie aprovecha para esfumarse

\- ¿Segura? Tu sin embargo puedes desnudarme en cualquier momento- continua

\- Después de verte desnudo estoy curada de espanto- le pica

\- Eso no es lo que recuerdo, te recuerdo rompiendo mi camisa con desesperación

* * *

Al final terminó bebiendo de la botella de vino, y después llego otra, y otra mientras ellos discutían y recordaban en instante lo felices que eran. Jugaron billar hasta que Kate comenzó a ver doble y Rick la sostuvo cuando estuvo a punto de caerse.

-¿Bailamos?- Castle comienza a sospechar que los limites de alcohol de su querida y eterna enamorada están ya sobrados- estas lindo Rick jodidamente perfecto

\- Mejor te llevo a casa- es tan difícil contenerse al lado de esa diosa

\- Ahora que quiero que te aproveches de mi, quieres cuidarme, eres imposible yo solo quiero que me folles átame a tu cama y dame todo ese placer que te llevaste- lo empuja contra la pared

\- Suena tentador- menciona sin aliento- pero no quiero que me mates mañana- la toma en sus brazos para llevarla a casa '

\- Cobarde, ya se te olvidó como hacer sudar a una mujer- le provoca mientras muerde su oído mientras el intenta concentrarse

\- Para, Kate, estoy intentando ser responsable pero mi amigo acá abajo esta despertando- el que esta sudando es él de excitación y de frustración

\- Dile a tu amigo que me muero por tenerlo dentro de mi

* * *

Despertar desnuda y toda estropeada en la cama del escritor solo puede significar una cosa, que ha cometido un error gravísimo y que no tiene vuelta atrás. Sabia perfectamente que no podía confiar en él pero decidió quedarse y dejarse seducir como siempre por sus endemoniados encantos. Y esa cama le pide a gritos que no la abandone nunca, extrañaba la sensación pero todo eso esta mal, ella no puede engañar al hombre que le tendió la mano a ella y a su familia cuando Castle estaba divirtiéndose por todo el Caribe.

-Te aprovechaste de mi, otra vez es que no tienes sangre en las venas estaba borracha- discute al verle despreocupado y sin mover un dedo

\- Perdona, tu quisiste aprovecharte de mi- es tan tentador con ese torso descubierto que Kate prefiere mirar al techo

\- ¿Quise?, o sea que no…

\- Claro que no para las cosas que yo te quiero hacer te necesito cien por ciento concentrada en el estado que estabas solo lo hubiera disfrutado yo, aunque no fue fácil resistirme cuando dijiste que querías tomarme con esa boca

\- Yo dije eso, a lo mejor solo quería mordértela

\- Sabes que los borrachos y los niños dicen siempre la verdad- se levanta de la cama y Kate vacila su trasero mordiéndose los labios

\- Eso no es cierto tu eres prácticamente un niño y siempre estas mintiendo- sigue completamentente entregada al olor de su almohada

\- Serias capaz de pasar tres noches encerrada conmigo en esta casa y después irte como si nada- pregunta

\- Estas loco- sonríe

\- No estoy jugando dame tres días y me voy para siempre, tu marido vuelve en una semana ¿no?

\- Tienes que estar bromeando….


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 Un palacio sin reina

Es una completa y absoluta insensatez como todo lo que tiene que ver con la historia que comparten, esta a punto de casarse por el amor de dios no puede estar planteándose aceptar las aventuras de un hombre que no conoce la responsabilidad ni la decencia. Aquel amor que compartieron fue lo mas salvaje que ha experimentado, como dos cavernícolas que solo funcionaban a través del sexo. Y es que la intimidad con Castle es algo adictivo, enloquecedor, arrebatador, puro éxtasis. Si acepta, estará expuesta a esos estremecimientos porque no tiene voluntad cerca de esos labios y teme mucho que logre convencerla, que no pueda mirar mas a Josh a la cara sin ver los ojos azules que realmente logran desnudarla. Por otro lado si logra superar la prueba estaría redimida de ese tan complicado enigma, y podría continuar sin la sospecha de encontrárselo al cruzar la esquina.

Realmente no sabe que decir ni como actuar, son muchas las tentaciones, el pasado es sofocante. No es cualquier episodio que pueda olvidar de la noche a la mañana, le llevó meses aceptar que la relación no funcionó el mundo gira y ella es incapaz de hacer borrón y cuenta nueva cuando se trata de Richard Castle. Y ahora siente mucho calor, se viste rápidamente sin mirarle porque el hombre que tiene en frente no se pierde detalle, no habla pero le susurra en silencio y le ruega que se quede. Pero no es posible, no es posible que se sienta tan a gusto a su lado, no es posible que ahora mismo quiera abrazarle y preguntarle como le ha ido en la vida, si aun tiene semblanzas que contar.

-Solo te pido que me hagas compañía- detiene su brazo antes que pueda escapar para siempre de la hermosa y lujosa habitación

\- No es mi culpa que estés solo- odia sentirle triste pero el arrepentimiento ha llegado un poco tarde

\- Mírame, nada de esto me importa mas que tu, te juro que te dejo en paz si dentro de tres días decides correr a sus brazos te juro que me esfumo y no vuelves a saber de mi ni en las noticias- menciona con desesperación es raro y poco común verle perder la seguridad- estoy arrastrándome en el suelo por ti porque se que lo nuestros no merece morir de esa manera- el fuerte e indestructible escritor se empeña en esconder una lagrima- tu y yo nos merecemos una mejor despedida

\- Castle, yo ya no soy esa tonta que corría y se servía que bandeja cada vez que querías devorarla, eres prepotente y no estas acostumbrado a perder pero yo no puedo prometerte nada, voy a casarme es un hecho- se siente frustradamente débil ni siquiera la desilusión ni la distancia lograron inmunizarla a esa voz

\- Entonces no me prometas nada, pero no te vayas nadie tiene que saber que estas aquí conmigo si vas a casarte definitivamente no me puedes negar el tenerte por unas horas

\- Que fácil es para ti que no tienes respeto por nada, vives en este palacio pudiendo tener a todas

\- Mi sueño eres tu, tu eres esa que nunca dice lo que yo quiero escuchar, algo que no puedo controlar, eres Kate la persona a la que mas me cuesta hablarle, haces que se me enreden las palabras, tu lo cambias todo aquí a dentro tu eres lo único en mi que inspira confianza, la mejor parte de mi lo único que realmente siento mío- jamás había sido tan sincero en su vida y jamás se había sentido tan liberado porque esas cosas que siente por Kate pesan mucho y antes no sabia explicarlo

\- Las palabras bonitas ya no funcionan conmigo- miente todo lo que dice significa el cielo y las estrellas y aun cuando no dice nada sigue significándolo todo

\- Yo se que eres fuego Kate que me deseas y que de no ser por tu orgullo ahora mismo estarías besándome, tengo ganas de ti, ganas de abrazarte, de morderte acariciarte ¿qué tengo que hacer?

* * *

Después de tanto hablar y discutir al menos consiguió que aceptara que aun siente cosas, es un error casarse sabiendo que hay un tema sin zanjar que puede convertirse en una pesadilla si no lo definen de algún modo. Kate esta en medio de un gran crucigrama, sabe que a veces duele mas el remedio que la enfermedad y que esos días con Castle pueden ser demoledores. Esa casa aun huele a sexo, de cuando los dos se encerraban mintiéndose y jurándose de que era algo casual, cuando el sentimiento era el sudor mas esperanzador de aquella cama. Es un palacio enorme y esta segura que el 99% de cada rincón de aquella mansión esta marcada por la fogosidad y mas esa cocina que siempre fue su motel particular

-O sea deja ver si me aclaro el objetivo es matarme con tu comida- le ve empeñado en cocinar

\- Oye tu no cocinas mejor que yo- protesta fingiendo estar herido

\- Y si pedimos comida china, ya que nadie puede salir de aquí en tres días- sonríe parece mentira que haya aceptado pero lo ha disfrutado hasta ahora como amigos, ella se relajó un rato en el jacuzzi y el solo observó muy atento cada uno de sus movimientos

\- Vale, pero te vas a perder el arroz con camarones que aprendí a cocinar en el caribe- se quita el delantal

\- Gracias pero paso- seguro que si prueba de su comida muere intoxicada- el arte culinario no es un punto a tu favor

\- Pero eso lo recompenso con otras cosas- sugiere pícaro acercándose a la boca entreabierta de la detective- Cuando me vas a dejar morder esos labios

\- Esos labios ya no son tuyos escritor

\- Lo son, siempre serán míos

\- Prepotente- coloca las manos en su pecho para alejarle pero solo logra desearle

\- Mentirosa- no se aleja ni un poquito- dime cuantas veces te tocaste pensando en mi cuando no estaba

\- Ni siquiera una

\- Que lastima porque yo si tuve esos días en los que te imaginaba arrodillada frente a mi, tomándome despacio y profundo, me despertaba atormentado y muy duro anhelando con todas mis fuerzas que estuvieras allí para hacértelo como te gustaba

\- Si te estabas imaginando 72 horas de sexo, lo llevas claro

\- ¿Sexo? Eso es lo que tu tienes con el doctorcito- menciona con autoridad- conmigo es otra cosa si quieres te lo demuestro

\- A fin de cuenta es para lo único que servimos- dice con ironía

\- Eso no es lo único que yo quiero de ti, quiero todo absolutamente todo lo que quieras darme porque tu corazón ya es mío

* * *

Se siente como una estúpida pero no sabe como es que no logra parar de sonreír cuando esta a su lado todo le provoca una carcajada. Comieron en el piso como par de chavales a los que no les importa el que dirán. Eso es algo que a Kate le ha hecho falta últimamente, la espontaneidad, el no tener que preocuparse ni elegir las palabras. Con Josh todo es muy estricto y tiene que ser de la manera mas seria y monótona posible, los domingos en casa de sus padres, la siesta tan temprano ella siempre fue de no dormir en las noches, culpa de Rick que la mantenía despierta toda la madrugada.

-Esto de comer con una venda en los ojos no es nada atractivo- se queja mientras el se encarga de llevar la comida hasta su boca

\- Como que no, así puedes apreciar mas el sabor- comienza a excitarse por la forma que ella abre la boca para recibir la comida

\- Es comida china se perfectamente como sabe- le cuesta muchísimo contenerse

\- Tu siempre pasando de lista, por eso me encantas- ella comienza a vibrar por su juego de vez en cuando el la deja con las ganas por el simple placer de ver a su boca pidiendo por mas

\- No intentes emborracharme de nuevo- sonríe cuando le ofrece de un vino tentador

\- Hueles muy bien Kate- ya no lo soporta mas y se inclina hacia ella que queda estática y temblorosa- desde que te vi me he estado conteniendo te lo juro pero si no hago esto voy a explotar

\- Castle- suspira en la anticipación sabia a lo que se atenía cuando acepto la apuesta

\- Shhh, solo detenme

A Kate siempre le encanto perder el control junto al escritor, entregarle el mando sin preocuparse mucho por su propia jerarquía. Ya han jugado otras veces a eso de amarse a ciegas pero nunca fue ella la portadora de la venda y ser quien se expone es mucho mas excitante, el no saber donde se encuentra Castle la obliga a buscar su olor y absorberlo muy despacio. No necesita ser adivina para saber que los dos astros marinos del novelista se encuentra justamente sobre sus labios, lo puede sentir bajo la piel, y vaya si es excitante la espera. Si el se esta sintiendo la mitad de nervioso que ella, su corazón debe estar a mil por hora, ella recuerda cuantas veces le escuchó latir y cuanto eso la excitaba. Aunque le cueste aceptarlo tiene miedo, miedo de besarla y luego perderla. Sin embargo prefiere vivir el presente, estos momentos con ella y decidido a unirse en cuerpo y alma con su reina toma su rostro con las dos manos en muestra de absoluta adoración.

-Probablemente no me creas pero te estoy amando- deja que las manos de ella descansen en su corazón

* * *

Ya los labios del autor rozan los suyos con delicadeza, tan mórbido y suculento como siempre. Tiene que haber encendido la chimenea porque el sudor corre por sus pechos, o puede que sean las ganas de censurarle, ser castigada y murmurarle a gritos por mas. Y el juega hasta con su propia desesperación, va despacio oliéndola y apreciándola sin dejar espacio entre sus bocas. Jamas le paso por la cabeza serle infiel a ningún hombre, hasta ahora, que lo único que pasa por su cabeza es hacer y disfrutar lo prohibido. No se conforma mas con la espera y ella misma se aferra al cabello sedoso del escritor colándose en su boca y atravesando con su lengua el espacio que faltaba ser cruzado entre los dos. El gime y eso la vuelve mas loca de lo acostumbrado, porque ahora es que nota lo mucho que añoraba esa desesperación. Ambos deciden saborearse furiosamente hasta que Castle cae sobre ella derramando todo el vino en la alfombra de viente mil dólares que el excéntrico millonario quiso comprar en uno de sus viajes. Esta a punto de acabar como un niño solamente por un beso, pero que beso, Kate apenas lo deja reaccionar y no puede ni pensar en otra cosa que no sea aguantar la efervescencia de la detective para luego ser el quien la conquiste. Aprisiona los brazos de ella por encima de la cabeza matándola con su virilidad justamente rozándole el vientre.

-Esta es la Kate que me gusta, la fogosa

Se quita la corbata para amarrar sus manos ya que Kate dejo en su apartamento las esposas

-No juegues conmigo Castle- se queja

\- Es justamente lo que planeo, hacer travesuras contigo toda la noche

Dios tiene que haber un punto de sobreexcitación que ella esta superando en estos momentos. En cuestión de segundos se siente libre de ropa, sudada y desesperada por ser tocada.

-Por favor- hace mucho que no tiene relaciones es que Josh siempre llega molido del hospital y ella lo suficientemente agotada como para intentar algo, pero con Castle sencillamente le da igual el cansancio puede pasarle un tren por encima y aun así apetecerle liarse a besos con él

* * *

Jamás había visto una mujer tan hermosa, tan natural y aun así enormemente perfecta, sus pechos magistrales sin ser escandalosos, su vientre plano, sus curvas absolutamente inspiradoras, para que va mentir el ama a las mujeres con sus virtudes y sus defectos pero Kate es una diosa y el solo mirarla es impresionantemente embriagador. Le va provocando escalofrió con su barba por todo el abdomen hasta respirar el vaivén entre sus piernas. Es adicto al calor que emana de ese matriz apuesta que el doctorcito no sabe acariciarla en el punto exacto. Apartando por el momento los rodeos acaricia con su lengua el botón de placer de la detective logrando estremecerla y humedecerla mucho mas. Sabe de sobra como explorarla y penetrarla, sorprendiéndola siempre con un movimiento nuevo para que ella abandone la poca cordura que se mece en su cuerpo. Justamente por eso no quería ningún contacto con él, ahora se siente drogada.

-Ay dios… mas… quiero mas

Con Richard no es capaz de sentir vergüenza, solo quiere ser liberada de toda esa explosión que recorre su sangre. A su boca se suman sus dedos y el cielo esta mas cerca de acudir al rescate de la inspectora

-Ahhhh ahhh Castle necesito correrme ya

Castle acelera sus caricias para darle a su mujer justo lo que ella quiere aunque pasaría la vida entera torturándola a base de mimos y vaya que llega pronto su orgasmo, la siente temblar como nunca antes debe ser porque hace mucho que los dos se necesitaban, incluso una lagrima le deja en evidencia a pesar de la venda roja.

-Lo ves eres mía- vuelve y la besa en la boca

\- Quítate la ropa Castle y desátame las manos antes de que me arrepienta

\- ¿Qué vas hacerme detective?- se muerde el labio al verla tan decidida y se quita el pantalón y calzoncillos de un tirón

-Voy hacer que te arrepientas de haberme dejado

\- Nunca te dejé Kate… nunca- contesta muy sincero

* * *

Ella busca hasta tenerlo en sus manos, y suspira cuando palpa su longitud, tan grande, tan fibrosa, tan dura. Y si esto puede ser su mayor pecado pero no le importa nada, esto es algo que va mas allá de sus principios, no solo es la carne también el corazón insiste en que se lance el vacío. Rick pierde el conocimiento cuando ella le rodea con la boca, así con la venda puesta luce espectacular y es casi un milagro soportar todas las vibraciones

-Kate, te quiero ahora- sabe perfectamente que no puede mas

-¿A que estas esperando?- es su respuesta inmediata

Busca en su bolsillo pero no encuentra un condón no es tiempo para arrepentimientos y ella acepta los riesgos de su decisión. El escritor entra en ella de un golpe y comienza a sentirse mareado saboreando tanta gloria. Ella se contrae y gime desesperada, lo necesita mas que nunca. Richard siempre la golpea sobre su punto débil.

-Te amo preciosa- la siente temblar y tambalearse a causa del orgasmo que se avecina

Ya no hay lugar en su alma para la culpa solo para el disfrute y el amor que ha vuelto a revivir a través de sus cuerpos


	3. Chapter 3

**Muy apenada por la demora pero estaba de viaje y sin acceso al internet espero que les guste el capitulo ya estoy de regreso y actualizaré siempre que pueda. Mil gracias por leer y a las que comentáis**

Cap 3 Sin tu amor no puedo continuar

Ahora mismo debería sentir vergüenza de si misma porque en una noche ha violado todos sus principios mas sin embargo un sentimiento diferente le agradece por ser liberado. Enfrentar la historia entre aquellas paredes no fue la decisión mas sabia, no cuando sin defensas capaz de frenarla ha vuelto a relamerse en el pecado y los besos mas calientes del universo. En el pasado el escritor utilizo su cuerpo con absoluta esclavitud hasta que nació un aire de por medio demasiado amenazante para un playboy que no planea rendirse ni arrodillarse ante nadie. Y eso es precisamente lo que pretende nuevamente monopolizarla y sentirse su dueño hasta cansarse como acostumbra. Posiblemente aquella noche le ha dado ciertas respuestas, tales como que no siente nada por su futuro esposo ni siquiera un simple deseo que la apartara de su único amor.

Definitivamente solo los brazos de Richard logran despojarle el sentido, y aquellos ojos no hacen mas que canalizar temblores imbatibles por todo su cuerpo. No puede parar de mirarse al espejo, tratando de entender a la mujer que lleva adentro como puede querer lo que tanto le hace daño, como puede anhelar lo que tanto ha rechazado, por que teniéndolo todo ambiciona quedarse con quien de seguro vendería su alma. El cree que puede vencerla como siempre, que tarde o temprano lo dejara todo y si le pide marcharse al ultimo lugar del mundo no le importaría. Solo que esta vez no sucederá y aunque muera de frio de sufrimiento, hasta de aburrimiento volverá a su presente tedioso, solo por no darle el gusto, solo porque su cabeza no piensa ceder, no piensa darle entrada a quien le ha expulsado muchas veces por no abrir el corazón

-Temo por tu silencio, nunca es buena señal- ahora la imagen del famoso autor se refleja a su lado y lucen increíblemente compenetrados

-Lograste lo que querías- menciona como si no supiese que era imposible pararlo

-Te equivocas, te quiero a ti y en cierta manera sigues mirándome con desprecio lamento haberme ido Kate, lamento perderme esto, de verdad, pero estoy aquí y no me voy a marchar mientras sientas algo- ella se gira sin querer mirarlo

\- En cuanto se cumplan los tres días, no quiero saber nada de ti lo prometiste- reza y vuelve a rezar porque no la traicione una lagrima

\- Serás tu quien me busque- exclama muy seguro

\- Siempre admire tu orgullo pero sabes que Richard por mas dinero que tengas hay cosas que se te van de las manos- esta dispuesta a jugarse todas las cartas por resistir

\- Sabes que, olvídate de todo por estos dos días que quedan quiero que seas tu, la mujer que se crece ante los retos, la apasionada, la rebelde, quiero que seas esa Kate capaz de comerse el mundo

\- Las cosas cambiaron- suspira anhelando hundirse para siempre y no poder regresar

En ese instante sin sospechar siquiera de tan brusco acercamiento el se acerca a robarle un beso, un beso tibio, maravilloso, al que responde instintivamente abriendo su boca y suspirando, Rick se aparta ganándose un quejido de frustración por parte de su musa

-Yo creo que no

La puerta sigue abierta tentándola o mas bien invitándola a dejar de torturarse segundo tras segundo sin lanzarse aquel maestro de la seducción que la pierde con un simple aroma, con un gesto inconsciente o con una sonrisa inocente que el reflejo del sol hacer ver milagrosa. Dos días no hacen la diferencia, solo equivalen a mas dolor, no cabe en su cabeza dejar a Josh no después de todo lo que la ha ayudado, de su apoyo, su cariño y su amistad.

* * *

Castle vuelve de la cocina sin camisa, listo para tomar un baño en la piscina y se sorprende al encontrársela pensativa mirando el portón. Pese aquella noche maravillosa vive consiente de las dudas en la cabeza de ella no hacen mas que crecer, las emociones siguen ahí e incluso son mayores pero el miedo no le permite correr hasta la luz.

-Pensé que ya te habías ido- se detiene en seco a los pies de su reina

\- Quieres que me vaya- consigue abrir la boca a pesar de que la imagen de Rick siempre logra dejarla embobada

\- Yo quiero lo que tu quieras y si para eso tengo que renunciar a estas 48 horas que me quedan ¿sabes que? Lo hago por ti- ella le acaricia el cabello y su alma se llena de ternura al verlo de rodillas sobre su muslo

\- Que pasa si quiero quedarme hasta el final- se aclara la garganta- hasta la ultima hora que pactamos- aquellos ojos parecen hipnotizarla

El simplemente se queda sin palabras, atónito demasiado ilusionado porque ahora esta completamente seguro de que aunque decida irse después de lo arreglado ella nunca se casaría con ese tipo sintiéndose tan glacial a su lado.

* * *

Adora verla nadar, es una de sus pasiones, y lo hace estupendamente. Es uno de sus trucos para liberar tensiones. Ella es indiscutiblemente especial de los pies a la cabeza, la mujer capaz de hacer que cualquier hombre pierda sus principios. Ni siquiera se imagina como es que ha logrado que una divinidad así se vire a mirarlo. De solo sospechar que su futuro con ella depende de algunas horas le tiemblan las pestañas y no solo eso se siente muy cobarde porque no puede hacer nada, ahora es el quien merece sufrir.

-Nunca me dejaste ganar una carrera- se mete a la piscina hasta quedar cerca de ella

\- Te gustaría que me dejara ganar- sonríe complacida

\- No confías en que puedo hacerlo por mis propios méritos- finge estar ofendido

\- Tienes muchos méritos Richard pero ¿ganarme? Jamás te voy a dar ese placer- ese juego con el es muy placentero

\- Y si soy quien te ha dejado ganar todos estos años- disfruta al verla morderse el labio

\- No lo creo querido- puede ser bueno en muchas cosas pero es pésimo nadador

\- Si estas tan segura apostemos, pídeme lo que quieras- susurra en el oído de ella- cualquier cosa que desees

\- ¿Qué vas a pedirme tu?- cada día lo desea mas

\- Aun no lo se arriésgate- sonríe

\- Da igual, de todos modos no creo que de la noche a la mañana hayas dejado de ser una tortuga en el agua

\- Chistosa, vas a tragarte tus palabras- se ponen en posición

Por mas que lo intentó, es imposible ganarle, Kate tiene esas impresionantes cualidades

-¿Qué vas a decirme ahora gatito?- pronuncia victoriosa

\- Nada, fue una competencia justa- sale del agua tratando de huir todavía no sabe que es lo que ella pedirá como recompensa

\- ¿A dónde vas?, quiero celebrar mi triunfo- decide salir a buscarle

\- Que es lo que vas a solicitar de mi detective- apenas puede concentrarse con el traje de baño que lleva

\- Quiero seguir jugando no se si me entiendes- puede ser un error pero que mas da

\- Creo que he pasado demasiada vergüenza por hoy- cierra la boca y la abre posteriormente cuando ella se quita la parte de arriba del bañador

\- Dijiste que harías lo que yo quisiera- se queda completamente desnuda y el sigue sin hablar- ¿qué pasa Rick?, tienes miedo

\- Mucho, tengo mucho miedo

* * *

Por primera vez en la vida se siente débil, confundido y temeroso, hasta le tiemblan las manos para tocar a quien tantas veces antes ha tocado. Quizás porque se acerca la hora definitiva en la que puede ganar su amor o perderla para siempre. Si al final ella decide cruzar esa puerta y correr a los brazos de otro hombre decididamente moriría, y se revolcaría en el remordimiento. Así de pronto sin querer una lagrima se escapa de sus ojos, algo que ella no puede evitar percibir ni tampoco puede obviar el acariciarle.

-¿Qué pasa?, nunca te había visto llorar – sigue desnuda y ya esta anocheciendo

-A lo mejor no te has dado cuenta, pero soy humano lloro igual que todo el mundo- esta muy serio y es porque sabe que cada vez tiene menos tiempo

\- ¿Estas llorando por mi Castle- enreda sus manos en aquellos cabellos

Sin intención de contestar aquella pregunta la empuja hasta la pared y la mira con apetito venéreo, con sus pupilas centelleando con brusquedad, sujeta su rostro y exhala con violencia, si estas son sus últimos momentos si después de todo esto se tratase de una despedida no piensa quedarse con las ganas ni desaprovechar un instante con ella. Porque tener a su musa desnuda en pleno atardecer y no hacer nada no tiene sentido, solo que estaba pensando en las veces que ella estuvo en la cama de aquel idiota y estaba volviéndose loco.

-Nunca lloraré por nadie mas- asegura besándola hasta un punto arrebatador, comiéndose la boca de la detective, atacándola hasta dejarla sin defensas sin ganas de luchar en contra de lo que ya esta mas que escrito

Enredando sus piernas aquella cintura deja que la traslade hasta la habitación sin pronunciar una silaba porque no hace falta justamente lo que necesita ahora es estar en silencio, dejar que las manos del escritor exploten en su cuerpo y que la saliva que va dejando en su boca vaya calmando la sed. No hay ropa de por medio, no hay cosa mas importante dentro de la mansión. Y si ambos están tiritando no es porque acaben de salir de la piscina es porque se aman, se aman de una manera fuera de lo normal. Ella da dos pasos atrás para recostarse en la cama y esperarle, quiere que esta vez sea lento, quiere disfrutar al máximo

-Vas a querer quedarte- se recuesta encima de ella cuidando no hacerle daño

\- Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a tomar- sonríe y le besa para callarlo

* * *

Deja que las manos de ella le recorran la espalda, le arañen y le dejen marcas. Adora su olor a fiera, a rebeldía, a intrepidez. Masajea sus pechos y le devuelve la energía a sus extremidades. Como extrañaba hacerle el amor, si tuvo dos o tres aventuras en el caribe con ninguna pudo sentirse flotar ni siquiera pudo leer sus sensaciones, con Beckett es como si en cada respiración la descifrase como si escuchase esas cosas que ella no dice en voz alta.

Con la boca evidentemente hace maravillas hasta el punto de tenerla deseando correrse solo con las caricias de su lengua sobre sus pezones, la conoce tan a fondo que sabe como va a reaccionar en cada momento, reconoce los segundos que sus ojos permanecerán cerrados después de cada caricia, saber que por dentro su diosa esta deseando ser liberada.

El sudor comienza a teñir su piel con un brillo singular y el disfruta de los mojados besos que ella va dejando sobre su corporación. Esta desquiciada, tan mojada que no le importaría que el dejase de cuidarla con esos juegos que ambos conocen y disfrutan. De vez en cuando sus sexos se rozan y ambos gimen con desesperación. Ella muerde sus orejas, besa su rostro, le demuestra con cada contacto que sigue amando el arte escondido de su alma.

No hace otra cosa que perderse en ella, venerarla, estudiarla a fondo como si no se supiera con los ojos cerrados cada materia de su anatomía. Ya es inútil tratar de controlar su excitación no cuando se ha corrido dos veces mientras la penetraba con tres dedos y mordisqueaba sus pezones, mientras se movía sobre su clítoris una y otra vez despiadadamente, la llevó hasta el limite buscando que mojara su cama. Podría pasarse la noche entera admirándola, complaciéndola como de seguro ningún otro lo puede hacer.

Cierra los puños envolviendo la sabana para recuperarse del tercero, y tiene que abrir los ojos y la boca cuando sin previo aviso siente su polla encajarse firmemente en su vagina. Con la mirada le da permiso para que siga adelante sin contemplación para que la vuelva aún mas loca que de costumbre. Si ella lo quiere lento, si necesita sentirlo por horas, el va a darle la parsimonia y profundidad que necesita.

Entra y sale mientras ella deja las uñas en su espalda, mientras sus piernas agradablemente abiertas alzan el vuelo al acogerlo. No hay mal mas sabroso que caer y dejarse vencer por Richard Castle. Sus astros azules remangando todos sus miedos. ¿Y si renuncia a la boda?, no puede estar pensando en eso pero la verdad es que sus ojos parecen estar diciéndole la verdad

-Así, Rick no te detengas- presiona sus nalgas y vibra sin vergüenza alterando sus posiciones para ser ella quien de placer

\- Oh Kate, eres increíble cariño- tener la vista de sus pechos subiendo y bajando es imponente

\- ¡Dios! Rick voy a correrme

\- Hazlo tenemos toda la vida por delante


	4. El amor sabe dar recompensas

Estaba tratando de acordarse cuando fue la ultima vez que durmió así tan deliciosamente en el pecho de un hombre después de hacer el amor hasta el cansancio, y sí, aquella lejana ocasión también pertenece al escritor, siempre es él, siempre lo ha sido, siempre lo será. Duele tener que irse, cumplir su palabra y dedicarle la vida al caballero que la sacó del abismo, aunque no sea capaz de hacerle sentir ni la mitad de lo que esta sintiendo. Richard Castle puede ser un inmaduro pero es el amante mas tierno y entregado que una mujer pudiese conocer. El también sufrió porque ella sabe cuanto la ama aunque su corazón despedazado no haya encarado esa realidad cuando mas lo necesitaba.

-¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada?, siempre espere dos sencillas palabras de tu boca para correr a encontrarte- se atreve a preguntar mientras el acaricia su piel con la yema de los dedos

\- ¿A que te refieres- contesta sorprendido

\- Todas las noches, a la misma hora recibía aquella llamada era tu respiración Rick no puedes mentirme- se gira para mirarle

\- Llamaba en medio de la noche para decirte cuanto te amo, pero no tuve valor pensé que era mejor dejarte en paz ahora veo que en vez de libertad lo que necesitaba era tu mirada- confiesa arrepentido

\- También se que pagaste para que no perdiera el apartamento de mi madre, al principio quería matarte pero fue un gesto muy dulce- recuerda cuando soborno a Esposito para conseguir la información

\- Y, ¿cuándo decidiste cambiar el numero de teléfono- sugiere con curiosidad

\- Cuando quise justificar tus gesto como señal de lastima, pensé que solo hablaba tu conciencia y que tarde o temprano te olvidarías de mi- los dos se dan cuenta de cuan idiota se habían portado- luego apareció Josh con toda su perfección, con su cariño y quise olvidarte- explica con los ojos humedecidos

\- Y, ¿lo lograste?- insiste observándola de una forma celestial haciéndola eterna entre sus retinas

\- Pase lo que pase Rick, puedes estar seguro de algo- se levanta de la cama pero se gira a mirarlo- te amo y como lo estoy viendo ahora voy amarte por siempre- no puede evitar llorar- supe desde el principio que contigo era diferente lo supe cuando llegaste con ese carácter que odiaba, lo confirmé cuando me demostraste que detrás de ese hombre inmaduro estaba el tipo capaz de arriesgar su vida por salvarme, incluso cuando pudo mas tu orgullo y te marchaste- al menos tiene esta oportunidad de declarase ante el hombre mas importante de su vida- Yo te amo y siempre voy a lamentar no habértelo contado antes

\- Soy un idiota, realmente lo soy- golpea la pared con sus puños haciéndose daño

\- Siento que debo irme ahora- reflexiona, después de lo de anoche su fuerza se esta agotando

\- No Kate, mírame- la toma del rostro con sus manos- yo también te amo y estoy dispuesto a lo que sea por tenerte conmigo, mi amor no se que voy hacer si tu te vas olvídate de esa boda

\- Imposible Rick tengo un compromiso- persiste en marcharse

\- Si, tienes un compromiso con nosotros ambos nos debemos un final feliz, nos queremos cásate conmigo ahora mismo- menciona desesperado

\- Se acabo- se da la vuelta- vuelve donde estabas seguro que te la estabas pasando bien- afirma

\- Basta con eso- la acorrala con brusquedad- tiene que haber otra salida- no piensa soltarla

Kate se siente indefensa, atrapada pero sobre todo se siente enamorada. Decide romper los centímetros de distancia con un beso, un beso caliente que en cuestión de segundos despierta a la bestia que los dos llevan por dentro. Inmediatamente le quita la camiseta, baja sus pantaloncillos y con sus unas le presiona la espalda a un roja por la noche anterior diciéndole en silencio lo que esta necesitando. El rompe sus braguitas y rompe con su cuerpo la puerta. Presiona sus pechos y entra en ella arrancándole un grito de placer que le llega al alma. Ella no puede parar de gritar el nombre de su escritor y el acelera el ritmo consiente de que puede acabar muy rápido. Kate encierra su polla de una forma increíble, tan mojada tan perfecta. Y el se encarga de tocarla donde mas lo necesita, se encarga de besarla y de enloquecerla se mueve de arriba abajo sosteniendo su trasero. Gime sin parar y le pide mas, le pide mas para recordarlo cuando necesite encenderse y el hombre con el que comparta la cama no sea capaz de darle eso. Se agarra fuerte a su espalda cuando sus piernas le fallan y por sus muslos corren los fluidos de un poderoso orgasmo, el lo sabe y no se resiste mas para acompañarla se corre con toda su fuerza deseando seguir siendo parte de ella. Por eso siguen abrazados, por eso ninguno de los dos desea abandonar la ilusión que supo unirlos desde niños, por eso es tan difícil renunciar

* * *

Prometió no buscarla y es la primera vez que siente no poder cumplir su palabra. Ha sido incapaz de abandonar la cama durante una mes, imposible cambiar las sabanas y perderse aquel olor. En el fondo esta mereciendo esta nostalgia ella paso la misma angustia cuando le dijo adiós hace unos doce meses. Hoy es el día final, el día que ella dará el si quiero delante de toda la gente que importa en su vida y por primera vez el no estará entre esas personas, ni como amigo, ni como amante, ni como novio ni como el hombre al que sigue amando. Antes de que pase por el altar, quiere verla vestida de novia, quiere retratarla para el resto de su vida imaginarse al lado de ella en aquella fotografía. Lannie le ayuda a provocar ese encuentro todavía con la esperanza de que su amiga diga que no al casamiento

-Que haces aquí Castle- se pega un susto de muerte cuando lo ve sentado en el sofá mirándola fijamente

\- Tranquila no he venido a raptarte aunque lo he pensado un millón de veces, solo quería verte así para convencerme y para decirte que voy a esperarte, que si te va mal y este cuento de adas no te resulta para entonces estaré libre para ti- se acerca y ella tiembla con sus palabras- Estas hermosa, es un hombre afortunado y realmente espero que sepa hacerte feliz como tu te mereces- una lagrima amenaza con arruinar su maquillaje- No llores Kate hoy serás la novia mas bella de todos los tiempos- seca su lagrima

\- Rick gracias por regalarme los momentos mas lindos de toda mi vida- menciona

\- Siempre mi amor

* * *

Mientras la música prenupcial suena en su cabeza trata de no escuchar su corazón que canta mucho mas fuerte, todos los invitados la miran con admiración sorprendidos por su belleza, Josh es el que menos lo nota a veces piensa que no le atrae lo suficiente, tiene gestos que lo delatan. Su familia convencida de que esta al punto de alcanzar la felicidad. Es una ceremonia intima, y realmente espera que sea rápida. Se siente un poco mal, algo mareada, se ha sentido mucho así últimamente pero no le ha dado importancia. El cura habla pero ella esta distante, tratando de no pensar y de poder mirar a la cara a su futuro esposo. Pero de pronto, ella no puede mas y se desmaya en plena boda. Todos se levantan preocupados. Lannie, Esposito y Ryan son los primeros en correr para ver que le ocurre a su amiga. Javier se ofrece a llevarla al hospital y Josh lo acompaña preocupado

Cuando viene a reaccionar tiene un doctor delante de ella, un doctor que no parece tener que darle una mala noticia debido a la sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Se siente contrariada a esta hora esperaba estar casada y ahora despierta en un hospital

-En hora buena no me parece mejor regalo para su boda que saber que esta esperando un hijo- menciona si rodeos

-¿Un hijo?- dice temblorosa- me esta diciendo usted que estoy embarazada- dios no se lo puede creer

\- Exactamente tiene usted un mes de embarazo- explica

\- ¿Un mes?- se lleva las manos a la cara esto cambia completamente sus planes

* * *

Una vez recuperada, sabe que tiene que decidir su situación y ser sincera con Josh se lo merece.

-¿Qué ha pasado?, el doctor no me ha querido decir nada dijo que tu me explicarías- se levanta al verla llegar

\- Estoy embarazada- afirma dejándolo petrificado

\- Pero si siempre nos cuidamos- responde incrédulo

\- Josh este hijo que estoy esperando no es tuyo, cuando estabas en África estuve con Castle, lo siento de verdad quise controlarlo pero estoy enamorada de el y no me puedo casar contigo- se libera emocionalmente pero el reacciona de mala manera lanzándole una bofetada

Ryan interviene acorralando a Josh y recriminándole su acción

-Eres una prostituta, ojala no te vuelvan a dejar tirada

* * *

Sabe que ahora tiene que buscar a su amor, y darle la noticia. La reacción de Josh estuvo mal pero quizás se la merecía. Castle no contesta el teléfono y la doctora Paris cree que esta en las carreras, porque cuando tiene que librar tensiones siempre apuesta por la velocidad. Le preocupa porque a veces Rick no puede controlar la rabia. Llega a la pista aun con el vestido de novia y se encuentra el lujoso auto de su amante en llamas, y aquel sitio lleno de ambulancias.


	5. Es momento de ser felices

Ahora que puede perderle sin poder hacer nada para revertir el dolor sabes que no podrá mirarse nuevamente al espejo sin lamentar haber elegido una obligación por encima del amor mas bonito que ha tenido entre sus manos. Llora en el suelo temiendo lo peor imaginándose el desenlace mas cruel de una historia que pudo haber sido mágica. Sabe de sobra que su compañero no es un ángel, no es pasivo y a veces se vuelve loco. Pero no es un cobarde, él simplemente no lo haría. Después de lo que hablaron parecía muy seguro de poder esperarla toda la eternidad no tiene sentido que pusiera en riesgo su vida. Trata de buscar la claridad pero su mente sigue a oscuras, sigue cuestionándose y culpándose.

Escucha atentamente a unos cuantos reporteros alrededor comentando que se trataba de una aventura mas de un millonario que no sabe que hacer con su futuro y que decide estrellar autos lujosos para creerse invencible. Se acerca un poco mas a la escena del accidente para ver si consigue alguna señal, Castle tiene que estar vivo, lo siente en su corazón aunque parezca una tontería. Retrocede cuando algunos periodistas se fijan curiosos en su rostro y les llama la atención por la ropa, un muchacho hasta casi logra reconocerla como la musa de Richard Castle. Se pierde buscando a su amiga, esta desesperada, confusa y encima destrozada por dentro.

-Kate levántate no puedes quedarte aquí- a Lannie le parte el corazón ver a su amiga llorando y lamentándose como una niña desamparada

\- ¿Dónde esta él?, ¿dónde esta Rick?, quiero verlo- le suplica

\- Están buscándole, no tienen idea donde puede estar pero esta vivo Kate, tienes que tranquilizarte- la ayuda a ponerse de pie- a lo mejor se asustó y huyó de la escena tiene que estar cerca ten calma

-¿Huir?, eso no me suena al hombre que yo conozco, de hecho no creo que se haya estrellado a propósito tu sabes lo bueno que es tiene que haber otra explicación, tiene que haber pasado algo- seca sus lagrimas y ahora solo piensa en descubrir la verdad

\- A lo mejor su playboy estaba borracho, ¿quién sabe?, yo me esperaría cualquier cosa de un tipo como él- un hombre camina hasta ellas y por su tono de voz parece conocer a Castle de antes

\- Disculpa, ¿quién coño eres?- lo enfrenta inmediatamente

\- Usted y yo tenemos un mismo objetivo inspectora, encontrar a Richard Castle- ella no conoce de nada a este tipo

\- Sigue sin responder mi pregunta que relación tiene usted con Castle, ¿qué es lo que sabe?- Lannie no entiende bien lo que esta sucediendo

\- Ese auto accidentado no es una coincidencia, se que en estos momentos le conviene mucho desaparecer- le informa

* * *

Rick no da noticias y su instinto, su amor por él, hacen que siga temiéndose lo peor. Esto puede tratarse de un lio tremendo y si él estuviese corriendo peligro solo por ahí, a merced de la suerte, ella solo quisiese salvarlo. La casa del escritor permanece abandonada y vigilada a todas horas, como si su paradero ahora fuese el objetivo de toda la humanidad. No ha conseguido muchas pistas, y aquel hombre raro no logra darle una información confiable. En estos momentos como esta la situación, él es también un sospechoso a los ojos de ella. Sus colegas en la policía quieren mantenerla al margen pero eso es imposible tiene tantas cosas que decirle, tanto que confesarle que quiere ser la primera en localizarle y de paso pegarle una hostia por el susto que le ha hecho pasar.

Llegando a su apartamento nota que la puerta esta media abierta, y su corazón da un vuelco tremendo, quizás sea Rick, quizás haya vuelto, quizás haya resuelto su situación. Lo que no esperaba era encontrarse al mismo hombre de la escena del crimen inspeccionando su salón como si nada. La desilusión es evidente, pero la rabia es mayor.

-Que demonios- toma su pistola con rapidez y lo enfrenta

\- Si no tienes nada, o mejor dicho a nadie que esconder no tendrás ningún problema detective- es un cretino todos los federales lo son pero ella no piensa permitir que invada su espacio

\- Me importa una mierda quien seas, la próxima vez que te encuentre vigilándome, asechándome o amenazándome vas a conocer la peor versión de mi- camina hasta tenerle bien de cerca

\- Estas encubriendo a un sospechoso- insiste

\- No se donde esta, pero cuando lo vea me asegurare de que jamás se encuentre contigo- asegura

\- Pareces una leona defendiéndolo, me gusta- mira descaradamente la boca de la detective Richard jamás comentó que su musa era tan hermosa pero para volverlo así de loco era de imaginar

\- Vete de aquí- le ordena alejándose no le agrada la manera en la que ese hombre la mira, es imponente, es apuesto pero es un cretino de tercera categoría

-Hasta la próxima- se marcha dejando cámaras instaladas en el departamento

* * *

Al contrario de lo que todo el mundo piensa, no fue él quien estrelló ese auto ni planeo esa locura, tenia pensado volver a la tranquilidad y esperar por ella, quería ser un hombre ejemplar para entrar en sus planes futuros, para ser quien compartiera una vida con ella al final de la jornada. Pero la vida siempre consigue complicarse, siempre se la juega y ahora no tiene la menor idea de cómo salir de semejante enredo

-Vas a darme lo que quiero Richard- es una mujer peligrosa, bueno mejor dicho algo inestable, y él la conoce pero no se imaginó que llegaría tan lejos ni siquiera sabe que es lo que pretende realmente

-¿Vas a soltarme?, realmente has perdido la cabeza has estado a punto de matarnos a los dos y ahora me tienes encerrado, de que cojones va todo esto- se desespera al darse cuenta de su situación

\- Necesito el USB, se que Erik lo puso en tus manos- él queda aun mas confuso debe ser por los golpes en su cabeza

\- No te sigo, no se que se traen deje bien claro en el pasado que no quería saber nada de ustedes dos ahora suéltame o voy a matarte infeliz

\- Mas te vale seguirme o yo misma me encargaré de que esa información se muera contigo, así que te conviene hacérmelo mas fácil- lo amenaza- aun siento cariño por ti pero tienes que ayudarme

\- Joder, no se de que me estas hablando, por que has tenido que hacerlo de esta manera- se intenta soltar

\- ¿Tienes lo que busco?- suena mas tranquila

\- Erik dejo sus cosas en mi casa, tendría que buscar- se arrepiente de haberse metido con gente tan peligrosa en el pasado

\- Llama a tu musa, que lo haga ella por ti- desata sus manos

\- En estos momentos debe estar de luna de miel- contesta con tono de tristeza

\- Me encantaría seguir viéndote sufrir como un idiota pero lamento decirte que no se ha casado, que esta buscándote y hasta imagino que estará encantada de ayudarte- alguna vez estuvo enamorada del escritor y en el fondo sigue estándolo pero sabe de sobra los sentimientos que él tiene por la tal Kate

\- ¿Estas vacilándome?, la ultima vez que la vi estaba caminando hacia el altar- aun cree que es mentira

\- Al final decidió luchar por ti y no la culpo eres mucho mejor tío que ese doctor tan plástico- le da mas seguridad- ahora llámala terminemos con esto

* * *

Muchas veces ha tenido sus sospechas, sospechas de que Castle sabe muchas cosas para ser un simple escritor y nunca dijo nada. Tiene toda la pinta de haber vivido cosas que ella ni siquiera se imagina. Ha viajado el mundo, ha dado mil vueltas antes de que ella le aceptase de vuelta en sus dias. Realmente quisiera que fuese de otra manera que el siguiese siendo el niño idiota que enredaba su pelo en el cole solo para molestarla, él que llenaba de arena su mochila, él que no descansaba hasta lograr cabrearla desproporcionadamente.

-Kate, dime que es cierto- él no puede contener la emoción cuando ella contesta a su llamada

\- Rick, ¿dónde estas? Voy a matarte sabes- escuchar su voz le ha dado una nueva esperanza a su corazón desolado hace un par de días

\- ¿Renunciaste a tu boda?- tiene que escuchar la verdad de su boca

\- No puede hacerlo, tengo algo que contarte- sonríe levemente al recordar que esta esperando un hijo del amor de su vida

\- Te amo, te amo con locura si salgo de esta me voy a encargar de recordártelo toda mi vida- no puede creer que justamente ahora que tiene vía libre para vivir su amor este encerrado en ese oscuro lugar

\- ¿Dónde estas?, hay un hombre buscándote y me da muy mala espina- menciona sin saber que esta siendo escuchada

\- Aléjate de él, si estuvo en tu apartamento seguro instalo cámaras y te debe estar espiando la conversación, vamos a encontrarnos muy pronto- le advierte- y Kate te amo mucho te voy hacer muy feliz preciosa

* * *

En su vida la única cosa realmente sagrada es el amor que siente por ella, y por esa causa, lucha, muere, y vuelve a la vida si es preciso, nada mas le importa, nada lo detiene, teniéndola a ella nada mas hace falta. Y si es verdad que antes supo tomar decisiones muy tontas ahora es el momento de arreglarlas. Ese estúpido no puede estar cerca de su mujer si llega a tocarle siquiera un pelo lo mata aunque sea lo ultimo que haga. Debe conseguir ese flash drive y dárselo a Rebeca para salir en paz de este rompecabezas. Por lo menos sabe que ella esta esperándole, y por supuesto quiere saber que es eso que quiere decirle, pero quiere descubrirlo personalmente, quiere mirarla a los ojos y besarla hasta dejarle los labios en carne viva.

-Entonces… tu y Eric rompieron- busca satisfacer su curiosidad mientras los dos planean como entrar en la cabaña con cautela

\- Tu que crees, no se como pude fijarme en ese idiota- le cuenta detenidamente- tenia que haberme quedado contigo no estabas enamorado de mi pero al menos eras sincero- confiesa un poco arrepentida- estas seguro de que estamos en el lugar correcto

\- Se lo que estas buscando, pero, ¿estas segura que eso es lo que quieres?- solo ellos tres saben de que se trata este asunto

\- Nunca he estado mas segura quiero que esto termine aquí y ahora- afirma decidida

\- Ustedes dos están muy locos, no pueden acabar de otra manera, mas cordial, sin meterme a mi en el medio, sin estrellar mi auto- le reprocha

\- No tenia planeado estrellarnos estabas muy borracho fue tu culpa- sonríe y él le corresponde

\- Bueno, aquí esta tu boleto de salida- le entrega el bolígrafo con toda la información

\- Muchas gracias Richard- lo abraza quedando muy cerca, Rick siempre provoca un desconcierto en lo mas profundo de su alma no solo le atrae, ella lo quiere mas de lo que ha querido a ningún otro. No lo puede evitar y lo besa, extrañaba tanto sus labios, su exquisitez, ese sabor tan enloquecedor, tan varonil

-Sabia que no lo habías olvidado, mentirosa- le apunta con un arma ella intenta revertir la situación buscar su pistola pero se encuentra desarmada- voy a matar a tu amante

\- Venga Eric no seas infantil, sabes que no tenemos nada- Castle le resta importancia al asunto pero los ojos de su antes amigo reflejan un odio muy fuerte

\- No tienen nada, dices amar a la mosca muerta de tu detective pero besas a mi mujer- le grita- eres un hijo de puta yo confié en ti te entregué las pruebas que ponían en riesgo mi vida y tu se la estas dando a ella

\- Venga ya, eso es cosa de ustedes dos soluciónenlo y déjenme fuera de esto- comienza a cansarse del asunto

\- Voy a matarte desgraciado, quieres quedarte con todo- le reta y Clara se mete en el medio

\- Eric lo nuestro se ha acabado entiéndelo Rick no tiene la culpa- necesita que se calme urgentemente antes de que ocurra una tragedia

\- Si que la tiene, este escritorcito bueno para nada, no va a ganarme a mi- le grita esta vez apuntándole directamente a la cabeza

\- Suelta el arma en este instante- Kate que había estado siguiéndole se suma a la escena para defender lo que es suyo, el hombre que de ahora en adelante compartirá siempre sus noches y sus mañanas

\- ¿Qué bien eh Rick? Dos mujeres peleándose por ti arriesgando sus vidas sin saber que tu no vales nada- no se esperaba que Kate fuera mas inteligente y mas rápida

\- Cállate cretino, te dije que a la próxima vez que te interpusieras en mi camino te volaría los sesos- lo desafía sin miedo

\- Eres brava- se gira a mirarla definitivamente esa mujer había logrado impresionarle

* * *

Rick aprovecha para golpearle y quitarle el arma, sigue dándole puñetazos para que aprenda a no meterse mas en su camino, para que le deje en paz y pueda ser feliz con la única mujer que ocupa su mente. Pero en un descuido de su parte Eric logra dispararle, disfrutando asustar a todos los presentes. Cuando Kate ve la sangre en la camisa de su amor, el mundo se vuelve a desmoronar, su corazón vuelve a salirse y corre abrazarle. Clara saca las esposas para detener a su ex y no pueda cometer otro crimen el desgraciado, además piensa entregarlo a la policía, piensa entregar todas las pruebas el no se merece ni un poco de compasión

-Tranquila amor solo me ha rozado, te quiero siempre te he querido Kate y siento ser tan cobarde- intenta levantarse la bala solo le ha rozado pero esta perdiendo mucha sangre

\- Vamos a un hospital Rick no hables, solo mantente despierto

\- Has sido muy valiente al venir hasta aquí, no se de que me sorprendo si siempre salvas mi vida- intenta sonreír a pesar del dolor

\- También te debo muchas Castle, pero no lo hago por eso si te salvo, si me arriesgo, si me desespero y lloro como una loca por ti es porque te amo y mientras yo pueda hacer algo a ti nunca te pasará nada- lo acomoda en el auto

\- Cuando creí que te casabas me estaba muriendo, nada nunca se comparará a tal dolor-sonríe- pero ahora estoy aquí desangrándome y sintiéndome tan feliz porque voy a salir de esta y tu y yo vamos a perdernos por el mundo, te voy a llevar conmigo en mi yate donde nadie pueda encontrarnos- se duerme finalmente en las piernas de ella que acelera para llegar a tiempo al hospital

* * *

Ha sido muy difícil explicar lo de su reaparición, simplemente no podía contar la verdad Clara había sido muy precisa con respecto a ese tema y aunque no entendía nada y nadie le explicaba, decidió callarse por el, porque es lo mejor y pronto quiere olvidarse de todo eso. Ella dijo encontrarlo frente al mar, y que se trataba de un intento de secuestro fallido, pues el escritor logro escapar aunque mal herido.

-Pronto todo esto quedara atrás- la rubia le extiende una taza de café a la detective admira el carácter de Kate, tan correcta, tan valiente ella muchas veces ha tenido que traicionar sus valores por la gente que trabaja Kate jamás haría eso se le nota en la mirada- estoy en deuda contigo si un día me necesitas solo llámame

\- Te he visto besar antes a Rick, y se nota que lo conoces y que lo quieres, ¿hace cuanto lo conoces?- no pudo evitar sentirse celosa en el momento y tampoco pudo evitar buscar respuestas ahora

\- No debería contarte esto pero yo me enamoré de Rick hace unos pocos años cuando viajó a Europa y en su mente solo estaba aquella chica lastimada que decidió hacerse poli para salvar el mundo, hablaba mucho de ti y luego juraba no sentir nada, yo creía que era una obsesión que mi amor podría curar pero resulta que era un amor que el venia arrastrando desde que estudiasteis juntos- ella no olvida esa historia- regreso dispuesto a conquistarte porque yo se lo pedí me canse de estar luchando contra algo tan fuerte- hace mucho que entendió que Richard no le pertenecía- lo bese porque no pude evitarlo y lo siento

\- Yo siempre creí que odiaba a Castle, cuando éramos adolescentes siempre estaba rodeado de chicas, era un imbécil pero al final siempre se las ingeniaba para impresionarme, y cuando murió mi madre, cuando no me quedaba nada y nadie me entendía fue el único que se quedo para que yo descargase mi rabia en el, no me pidió nada a cambio y yo me enamore de el pero deje que se fuera por no aceptarlo- se siente libre de hablar con ella

\- Creo que ustedes dos han sido bastante necios por mucho tiempo, y han destruido muchos capítulos es hora de que sean felices, así que cuando se levante de esa cama bésalo hasta dejarlo inconsciente otra vez y no dejes que cometa mas estupideces- siempre que Castle sea feliz ella también lo será

\- No vas a despedirte de él- pregunta al verla con intención de marcharse

\- Tengo que ir arreglar mi vida

* * *

Aunque a veces se compliquen las olas, es un hombre con suerte tiene que haber echo muchas cosas buenas en otra vida para merecerse el amor de la mujer mas maravillosa, irresistible e inteligente de todos los tiempos. Esta un poco afectado nunca sospecho que el odio de Eric fuera tanto y sabe que tarde o temprano va a volver para vengarse, es ese tipo de persona que siempre quiere ganar.

-Hola preciosa- Kate esta mucho mas guapa, tiene algo en los ojos que brilla resplandece, algo nuevo, algo que esta por descubrir

\- Me diste un susto de muerte no vuelvas hacerlo escritor o te juro que yo misma termino el trabajo- se sienta a su lado

\- ¿Por qué cambiaste de idea?, parecias muy segura con cumplir tu palabra- ya esta mas recuperado

\- Tuve una señal, una señal de que nunca mas voy a poder estar sin ti, porque tendré una parte tuya que ahora mismo esta creciendo en mi vientre, entonces supe que no podría estar con otro hombre porque eres tu el hombre de mi vida, el padre de mis hijos y mi compañero- le explica

\- ¿Voy a ser papa?, ¿voy a ser papa?, dime Kate que no estoy soñando- de repente una lagrima sale de sus ojos, de sus ojos azules y verdaderos

\- Vamos a ser padres, tu y yo, juntos, no estaba en mis planes pero en el momento que lo supe, fui tan feliz porque no puedo imaginar a nadie mas con quien quisiera compartir esa dicha- se acerca mas a él para besarlo tiernamente en los labios

\- Cásate conmigo, vivamos juntos, seamos felices- no controla la euforia- dios te amo Kate

Continuaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa


End file.
